Flame
by SilverGhostKitsune
Summary: When two mysterious figures show up at Turk HQ, Reno is blown off his feet, literally. What happens when you mix 1 insane girl, 1 semi sane girl, the ever crazy Reno, and the calm Cloud? Chaos insues! CloudxOC RenoxOC and more.read and youll understand
1. Invasion of the Turks

Dis: I no own Advent children!

Okies...This is sort of a spin off of my other fic, Seven Minutes to Midnight. What happened is that my friend, Courtney, hates Tifa and wanted to have her in Tifa's place. The way we planned it sounded cool, so I decided to redo Seven Minutes to Midnight. Sadly, I realized it was too much of an effort to redo, so I then decided to just start from scratch. Well...Here is my new fic!

Chapter 1: Invasion of the Turks

Every Turk sat on the 66th level of the building, working diligently, minus one. Reno sat in his rolly chair, staring at the ceiling, when suddenly; multiple shouts of 'intruder' rang out from the lower levels. It was so loud, that even the upper floors could hear the cries of the other Shinra employees below. He continued to hum to his radio, however, and ignored the alarm. Elena and Rude had walked out of their cubicles to see what the fuss was all about, when the front doors to the office area were kicked open and two black cloaked figures strode in. Time appeared to slow down as the two figures strode forward. Reno, hearing the doors open, kicked back in his chair and sailed backwards into the aisle to see what was going on. Except, his chair had other ideas, it toppled over, spilling its contents on their back.

The two figures continued to make their way towards Tseng's office. Yet, as they passed Reno, who was on the floor, the figure closest to him, grabbed his ponytail and hauled him to his feet and then released him, leaving the red-head to massage his sore scalp. As they passed Elena and Rude, the two Turks stepped aside. Finally, time returned to normal speed as the figures opened Tseng's office door and stepped inside.

--------------------

"Welcome Emi and Kira. I'm glad you decided to show up." Tseng looked up at the two cloaked figures. The one nearest to the door shut the blinds on the closed door before removing their hood. A tan, female face gazed at him with mako purple eyes. (AN: just go with me on the color! My friend and I both agreed that purple eyes sounded cooler than blue. No offense.) If it weren't for the mako eyes, she would easily be identified as from Costa del Sol. Her long pink hair reached close to mid-back. A silver earring decorated the top of her right ear and blue studs sat in each ear. Around her neck was a black ribbon with a silver cross on it.

Next to her, the other had removed their cloak, revealing another female with brown hair that was the same length. Purple mako eyes glared at the leader of the Turks. She too could be identified as from Costa del Sol, except, her skin was slightly paler. The brunette had on a black collar with a blue celtic cross attached to it and a silver necklace with a silver rose in full-bloom. A black earring sat on top of her left ear and silver studs sat in each ear.

"Kira and I got your message. So what do you want now" the pink haired woman snapped. The brunette stepped forwards.

"I think we deserve an explanation as to why you think you can summon us anytime you want. Unlike those"--she pointed towards the door--"people, we aren't your little puppets. We don't belong to the Turks completely." Tseng held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I'll give you the 411. Rufus has been dating this girl for about a year or so." He slid a photo of a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes across the desk. The woman was smiling and was wearing a white lab coat and medium length purple dress. In her arms was a little purple-black panther cub. The cub had a gold earring in its left ear and was giving a cat-like grin.

"Who is she?"

"She is one of our many laboratory scientists. The panther in her arms was her first successful animal mako treatment survivor. She gave it to Mr. Rufus for a Christmas present."

"So...what do you need us for?"

"Recently, she was captured by some of AVALANCHE's members. For what, we don't know. That is where you come in. Mr. Rufus said he would pay a hefty sum if you got Ivy back."

"Ok...so we infiltrate the HQ of AVALANCHE, get Ivy, and return here? Fine by me. How bout you Emi?"

"I don't care. Long as we get out alive. And, seeing as that's a definite, I'm a-okay for it!" The pink haired woman gave two thumbs up.

--------------------

"Wonder who those guys were." Reno sat mumbling in his chair as he rubbed his head. Everyone had gone back to work. Rude looked over his cubicle and opened his mouth.

"Who knows. No one knows what goes through Rufus' head." Reno looked up at the bald Turk and smiled.

"Damn right! I..." Suddenly, the door to Tseng's office opened and out walked the two cloaked figures. He froze as steely purple eyes stared into his blue ones and he shivered as the eyes turned away.

"Reno...you ok?" Rude waved his hand in front of the red-head's face.

"Yeah..."

--------------------

"Kira! What's we gonna do? Jump in and kill, or sneeky-sneek our way in?" Kira stood at the trunk of her black jeep. In her hands were a black gunblade with gold filigree and a long silver sword with blue gem on the pommel. She had tied her long, brown hair into a ponytail and had removed the cloak, revealing a lithe form. Her outfit was composed of jeans and a white button up blouse. Around her slender wrist was a silver chain with a charm of a crescent moon and star.

"Chill Emi! We're gonna see how far we can go without attacking; however, if we get resistance, kill them." Emi sat with a chain weapon that had a scythe at the end of it. The blade glittered in the sun. Next to her was a black gunblade with silver filigree. She too had on jeans, but her blouse was red.

Both girls had sais in holsters on their backs. (AN: Sais are those three-pronged sword things that Jennifer Garner used in Daredevil and Electra.) However, Emi's sais had black and red handles, while Kira's had black and blue. Kira put the last clip for her gunblade into its spot and then she headed for the driver's side. Emi hopped into the passenger seat and the two took off for Cosmo Canyon.

Kira began grinning as she and Emi neared the entrance to the large Canyon after a while of driving. Coming to a halt, she stepped out of the vehicle and whistled really shrilly. A shriek came from high above as a red, orange, purple and blue bird flew onto the brunette's outstretched arm.

"Hey Tirna. How's my best messenger?" The bird chirped in response and Kira smiled. "Good. Now be an even better bird and take this to Inoku for me." Kira tied a small scroll to the bird's foot and sent the bird on his way.

"I forgot you and your brother lived here. How do you think he's doing?" Emi looked over to the woman next to her. Kira turned and smiled.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. I had to let him know how you and I were doing so he wouldn't get worried and come looking for us." Emi nodded.

"Ok, well let's get going!" With that, she and Kira walked towards the front of a large, white building and went inside. Within the building, many people milled around. Some were chatting and others looked to be in a hurry. Some wore lab coats and some wore regular clothes. Emi and Kira fit right in, so they continued unhindered. Heading down the right hallway, they found themselves in a larger, more complex hallway than before. A gold plate said that they were on the 300s hall and that the lab was at the end. Kira and Emi exchanged a silent agreement and both rushed towards the lab.

Upon busting down the door, the two came across the woman who was in the photo, chained to the wall. No one else was in the room other than the three girls. Kira cautiously worked her was over to the woman while Emi stood guard. The woman gasped as Kira lightly touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ivy. We're gonna get you out of here." Kira pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and set about picking the locks. After hearing a satisfying click, she wrenched the manacles open and hauled Ivy to her feet. Suddenly, alarms went off and the hall was illuminated by a flashing red light.

"Damn! Kira...we've got company!" Kira looked into the hall and saw five guards running towards them. Immediately, she pulled out her gunblade, _Chaos_, and fired a few rounds at the oncoming sentry. Four fell where they stood and only one managed to make it a few feet further before he too hit the ground. Kira took off running down the hall, dragging the scientist with her. Emi fell in beside the two and the trio ran for the nearest exit.

Unfortunately, the front doors were blocked by at least forty guards, not counting other AVALANCHE members not in uniform. The trio skidded to a halt and backtracked, heading towards the nearby stairwell.

"Guess going out the front doors isn't an option. So what now Kira?...Kira?" Emi quickly glanced at hr silent partner in crime.

"We...have to get to the roof. From there, we'll jump." Ivy squeaked.

"Jump? We can't survive that! This building is six stories high!" Kira glared at the laboratory technician and that quieted her.

The three skidded to another halt as they reached a door labeled 'roof' and stepped through its threshold. Ivy, Emi, and Kira noticed a blonde man standing in the middle of the mostly empty roof. In his hands was a very large buster sword.

"So, you were the ones making all the fuss. Well, just hand over Ms. Ivy and you can escape relatively unharmed." The blonde-haired man stretched out his hand. He was, however, surprised when all he got was a large cackle from Kira.

"That is funny! You think that I came here to just grab the girl, kill five guys, run for what I think might be my life, and then just hand her over...Like that?" Kira snapped her fingers to emphasize the point. "Hell no!"

"Then I have no choice, but to stop you."

"I'd love to see you try." Before the man could even register Kira's hand moving, a large dagger imbedded itself in his left shoulder, pinning him to the wall of the stairwell opposite them. The man cried out and tried to pull the dagger out, but found his vision blurred and soon, all he saw was blackness. He had the vague sensation of blood seeping down his arm.

"Kirrraaaaa...You're sooooo mean! You didn't have to kill him!" Kira rolled her eyes as Emi waltzed over to the passed out chokobo-haired man.

"He isn't dead. I just used my stun-poisoned dagger. He'll be fine...if he doesn't bleed to death." Kira walked to the roof's edge and looked down. She frowned as she noted the lack of grips to grab on their descent.

"Kira! We can't leave him! We have to take him with us!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay!"

"What...wait! No!"

"Too late! You already agreed!" Emi pulled the dagger out of the man's shoulder and slowly set him down. "Come on KK! I need your help. He's heavy." Kira sighed and walked over to the guy. She grabbed his feet, while Emi grabbed his shoulders and the two walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Ivy, grab onto my back and don't look down." Suddenly, the group jumped over the edge and fell to the ground. Kira and Emi landed on their feet, holding up chokobo man, while Ivy sank to her knees.

"Please don't do that again." Kira and Emi rushed to the jeep, hauling the man in their arms. After reaching the vehicle and tossing the man into the back seat, Ivy, Emi, and Kira climbed in. Kira revved the engine and sped off.

--------------------

After almost an hour of driving, the jeep reached the Turk HQ. Ivy hopped out and rushed towards the doors. Kira and Emi waved to her.

"Tell Tseng we went home!"

"I will! Thanks for the rescue!" The two girls waved in response as they sped off down the road.

Upon reaching the apartment, Kira and Emi carried the unconscious man into the guest room and laid him on the bed. Kira turned and pushed Emi out of the way.

"Go get the first aid kit." Emi turned and rushed into the bathroom nearby. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She grasped the bottom of the man's shirt and yanked it off, earning a gasp from Emi. The wound was bleeding less than before, but still managed to soak through his shirt and then some. Kira gently grabbed the kit from Emi and removes some antiseptic and gauze. She poured the antiseptic on some gauze and carefully cleaned the wound. Afterwards, she placed fresh gauze on the gash, earning a gasp from the man under her.

Suddenly, blue mako eyes shot open and the man grasped Kira's hand, causing her to yelp. He glared and let go, all the while getting out of the bed.

"Where am I?"

"At my apartment. If you don't like it, blame her." Kira pointed to Emi who was carefully watching the man. "She..."

_Crash_

Kira turned towards the door as it was flung open. Drawing her gunblade, she snuck around to the back of the door and waited. In stepped a red-haired man in a black suit and red tattoos on his face. Kira swiftly knocked him to the ground and sat on top of him to pin him down. She aimed her weapon at his temple.

"Don't move unless you want your brains to be used as a new carpet design."

"Whoa! I know I'm sexy, but try to resist yo?" Kira's response was the cocking of her gunblade. "Tseng sent me to get yall...Is that Cloud? What the hell is that bastard doing here!" Kira pressed the gun against the man's forehead.

"It would be wise of you to shut up." Kira stood up and walked over to Cloud, pointing the gun at his head instead. "You, get in the bed before you bleed over everything."

"I'm fine."

"Let me rephrase that...Get in the bed before I..." Suddenly a muffin flew out of nowhere and got stuck on the man's spiky blonde hair. Soon, more muffins were flying through the air and attaching themselves to the guy's hair. "Emi! Damn it, stop wasting the muffins." Emi appeared in the room looking sullen.

"Awwww...but it is funnnnn!"

"Cloud, get in the bed!"

"No."

"Emi!"

"Okay!" Emi took a flying leap and landed in the middle of the bed. Kira hit herself in the forehead.

"That's not what I meant! Get up. Cloud, you get in!" Kira hauled Emi to her feet while pushing Cloud down. Pointing to the red head, she snapped "Clean up the goddamned muffins!" The man griped, but out of fear of the woman's gunblade, he proceeded to pick up all the muffins.

Upon cleaning the room, Emi, out of the blue, sat down on the floor, lying on her back with her arms and legs in the air. She began chanting.

"Photoooooosynthesis, Photoooooosynthesis, Photoooooosynthesis..." This continued for about 30 minutes. Cloud and the redhead glanced over at Kira.

"Is she...okay?" Kira glanced up from her book.

"Yes...One to many bullets to the brain from Military school. Touch o' the brain fever." Suddenly Emi sat up.

"I'm full" she declared, earning odd looks from the two men. Kira swiftly set her book down on the bedside table and stood up.

"Come Emi, we have to go."

"Awwww...but I wanted to stay with chokobo man!"

"The name's Cloud." Emi flippantly brushed his correction off and continued to whine at the brunette. However, Kira seemed to be ignoring the woman's complaints. The brown haired woman turned to face the men and gave them a withering glare. Pointing to Cloud, she addressed him first.

"You will stay here. If you aren't in this bed when we return, then you will find yourself most likely face down in a ditch somewhere. The poison I use is very potent and takes at least a day to run its course in its most diluted form. I know for a fact that these streets are not meant for an injured person." Then she turned towards the redhead. "You..."

"Reno."

"Reno, you will go back to Tseng and tell him we're done with the mission."

"Like hell I will! I was told to bring you two in and that's just what I'll do!" Kira sighed and headed towards the door, leaving Emi and Reno to follow. As she opened the door, she turned and addressed the red haired Turk.

"Then you'll be accompanying us to Costa del Sol." Reno gaped at the woman standing in the doorway.

"What! Why should I?" The girl turned with icy purple eyes that seemed to stare through his outer shell and into his soul. He subconsciously shivered. 'Those eyes. Those were the eyes I saw at headquarters!'

"You said that you are going to bring us in, well then, it'll have to wait until we're back from Costa del Sol. And, considering you don't want to just go back to HQ and wait, then you might as well accompany us.

"Alright." With that, the trio headed out the door and down to the parking deck where the jeep was waiting.

The tall brunette hopped into the driver's seat as Emi bounced into the back seat. Reno stood, confused as to the latter girl's actions.

"Don't you want to ride up front?" Emi shook her head.

"Nope 'cause I want to sleep!" And, true to her word, as soon as Kira started the engine, the hyperactive girl was asleep.

"Ok..." Kira turned to the Turk and sent him a contemptuous glare.

"Are you gonna get in or am I gonna have to leave you behind?" Snapping to attention, Reno clammered into the passenger's seat and shut the door.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note!**

I am SO SORRY!!! To all my fans, new and old, please bear with me. I know I haven't updated on any of my fics for more than 3 months, and there are several reasons and causes to explain.

**1.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, I get a new idea for a completely new fic entirely.

**2.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, there is no inspiration to continue.

**3.** I have recently found that the guy I like might possibly like me back and it has pretty much put me off my fantastic fic-writing mood.

**4.** My mom has been on this new forum and won't let me get on the computer what so ever. In fact, she and I got into a huge argument over letting me on the computer to do HOMEWORK! Hello, last time I checked, homework is supposed to be more important than her forum.

**5.** I have also been out of town on a few occasions, mainly because my Great-Grandmother is getting up there in age and is becoming quite frail.

And lastly...

**6.** I finally got a social life instead of being a homebody. (Not to say other authors don't have one, but my mom gets home at about 6 pm and she doesn't know about fanfiction because I know she wouldn't approve of it no matter what I did to insure it is in fact a safe site!) My friends have been happy with me getting out of the house more, but it seriously lessens the amount of time I can spend on fanfics.

I hope all of you can forgive me for not updating in so long. I am hoping to get my writing mood back and look forward to that day. And please note; **THIS IS NOT A STRING OF EXCUSES, BUT RATHER A LIST OF TRUE REASONS WHY I HAVE BEEN MIA!**


End file.
